inside_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Q
The Q&A is where Adam, Bruce, and James answer your questions. Or, they may ramble on endlessly for ten minutes. It's a fifty fifty split. But, it involves friendship, love, humor, drama, and dicks. With special guest appearances by Joel, Lawrence, and Spoole! Concept The Q&A, at its base, is a Q&A, but after that it is nothing like a Q&A. Each week, the crew takes questions from a submission thread on the Inside Gaming Reddit. They attempt to answer the questions, but are either side tracked by an anecdote, or a skit of some type. Rarely, Is a question ever seriously answered. The show is always interlaced with pictures between scenes, usually relating to something one of the gang said. The pictures are edited for humor, or to make a point. Episode List * Are We NOT FUNNY? - Q&A * When will XBOX ONE and PS4 Die? - Q&A * World WITHOUT GAMES? - Q&A * Has a GAME Ever OFFENDED YOU? - Q&A * BEST VIDEO of 2014? - Q&A * LOOT CRATE - Q&A * Worst DRUNK Game? - Q&A * BRUCE RUINS THE SHOW? -Q&A * Minecraft AND Anal? - Q&A * How to Get a Girl? -Q&A * RATE Our BUTTS? - Q&A * TOO SPOOKY, TOO SEXY - Q&A * YouTube is DYING? - Q&A * How to WIN A FIGHT? - Q&A * Do Games Need a STORY? - Q&A * Video Games GOING UNDER? - Q&A *DESTINY DOOMED?! - Q&A * Gaming Industry SUCKS? - Q&A * LEAKED NUDES of Inside Gaming? - Q&A * NEW Video Game Movies? - Q&A *Are You BORED of Call of Duty? - Q&A *Most EXPENSIVE GAME Ever! Q&A * HOTTEST Dudes in Gaming - Q&A *Best Celebrity SEX TAPE? - Q&A *NEW GTA Locations? - Q&A *Future of VR? - Q&A *Video Games a WASTE OF TIME? - Q&A *HALF LIFE 3 WHEN?! Q&A *BEST GAME at E3? - Q&A *Watch Dogs Musical? - Q&A *INFINITE Steam Games? - Q&A *PIRATE Video Games? - Q&A *GTA 5 Mods? - Q&A *Disney KILLS Star Wars? - Q&A *FAVORITE Sex Positions? - Q&A *GO DEEP INSIDE GAMING. PAX East Panel! *WORST GAME We've Ever Played? - Q&A *Inside Gaming ANIME? - Q&A *How to Lose Your Virginity? - Q&A *Facebook RUINS Oculus Rift? - Q&A *ASSASSIN'S CREED UNITY! The Musical? - Q&A *TITANFALL & SEX TAPES - Q&A *GOOD Video Game Movies? - Q&A *Will the OCULUS RIFT FAIL? - Q&A *Half Life 3 or Portal 3? - Q&A *Flappy Bird RIP OFF? - Q&A *PS4 and Xbox One: WORTH IT? - Q&A *How to Pick Up Chicks...with Video Games! - Q&A *MOST OFFENSIVE Game Character? - Q&A *The PERFECT Game? - Q&A *GET A JOB in Video Games? - Q&A *MOST ANTICIPATED GAME of 2014? - Q&A Trivia * Q&A is one of Inside Gaming's longest running series, besides Inside Gaming Daily. * You can buy a ".....and answers" shirt at your nearby James store. Category:Inside Gaming Series